


Recidivism

by Ana_Khouri



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Khouri/pseuds/Ana_Khouri
Summary: River flirts, Kate is not immune.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I needed some mild relief from my usual epic emotional writing... (I couldn't remember if they had met so apologise if I've forgotten cannon...)

 

"Kate, about time - what took you so long?" Came a voice from across the room as Kate entered her office. 

"River - to what do I owe the pleasure?" She responded with a casual politeness bordering on deadpan as she hung up her coat and turned to River who stood from the perch on her desk. 

"Now now, no getting ahead of ourselves," River teased, pulling a large diamond from her cleavage, "I've come to return this." 

Kate looked at the gem before meeting River's eyes in annoyance. "You mean the Cullinan I that I most explicitly said you could not borrow from the sceptre of the Crown Jewels?" She replied staring at her intently, arms crossed. 

"That's the one. You should know by now that I do what I want," River pointed out with a smile. 

Kate remembered the debacle with the Skalishians and raised her eye brows, the trace of a knowing smile on her lips as she nodded. 

"Good times," River commented as if reading Kate's thoughts. 

Kate shook her head and walked past River to her desk. 

"Remind me why I let you out again?" Kate asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"After the art theft at The Louvre or the Skalishians?" River asked sweetly, sitting herself on the corner of Kate's desk again facing her. 

"Either..." Kate replied with an annoyance that was sounding increasingly fabricated as she avoided River's gaze, looking through the papers on her desk for her pen. 

River slid closer, Kate's papers piling beside her hip in a disordered mess as River leaned forward, putting a finger under Kate's chin. "I can be very persuasive," she reminded her and Kate's face broke into a smirk. 

"I remember," she replied, her voice low and quiet as her eyes skittered to River’s lips. 

Kate's door opened and Osgood rushed in. 

"Ma'am, we've had a tempo..." Osgood began, stopping short when she looked up to see River, now a slightly more respectable distance from her boss but seated beside an oddly clear spot on the desk. 

"Temporal anomaly?" River asked, completing Osgood's sentence as she got off the desk and sashayed by the younger woman, leaning in to her ear as she took Osgood's hand. 

"It's just me," she uttered and Kate watched the confusion on Osgood's face as River took her hand and deposited the massive diamond on it. 

"Take care of that for me won't you?” she asked sweetly before continuing to the door Osgood had just entered via, turning to blow a kiss to Kate behind Osgood’s back. “Until next time darling,” she added before continuing to the hallway. 

Osgood watched River leave before turning to her boss, holding the diamond aloft with eyebrows raised as she walked towards the desk. 

“What would you like me to do with this Ma’am?” she asked, looking at it in awe as she held it like something fragile. 

“What would it take to put it back without anyone noticing?” Kate asked with a resigned sigh. 

“I will look into it Ma’am,” Osgood replied with a nod as she carefully placed the gem on Kate’s desk. 

“Very good,” Kate replied as Osgood turned to go. 

 

**Two Months prior - The Skalishian Ship**

"So you got me on a slaver ship so I could get you out because they hijacked your ship and are bringing you to some post-human Amazon civilisation?" Kate asked, analysing the see-through cube she had been encapsulated in with someone who claimed to be The Doctor’s wife. 

"To serve as their queen, yes," River added as she sat in the corner watching Kate intently. 

Kate considered that, apart from the ludicrousness of their situation, she’d heard worse plans. 

“If you’re his wife why didn’t you get The Doctor to come get you?” She asked without turning around. 

“Oh you know, sometimes you need a holiday of your own,” River replied cavalierly. 

Kate turned back to look at her curiously but River only smiled, waving her fingers flirtatiously. 

“Besides,” River continued, “He always had such complementary things to say about Kate Stewart and your father so I thought it appropriate we met,” she commented as she stood up and walked over to stand behind her as Kate returned to reviewing the holding cell for any weaknesses. “I’ve got to say so far I’m impressed,” River added. 

Kate turned to her with a raised brow to realise River was well within what she considered to be her personal space. “Based on what? Successfully getting trapped in here with you?” she asked with a laugh before turning away again, ignoring River’s body hovering behind hers. 

Before River could respond Kate's pocket beeped. She put her hand in it, wrapping her fingers around an object with a smile as she put it on the floor in front of her. A very realistic holograph of Osgood appeared moments later. 

"Have I ever said how utterly brilliant you are?” Kate uttered with relief at her best scientist. 

"Yes Ma’am," Osgood replied. 

 

**  
An hour and a really good bluff later.**

"Are the chains really necessary?" River inquired as they watched the ship above them on screens as it entered the upper atmosphere and shoot off in a bright blue light. "Not that I'm completely adverse to them in the right circumstances," she added, surveying her nails innocently. 

"Hurumph," Kate exhaled as she turned away, “Bring her to my office,” she uttered to the guards before leading the way. 

Kate sat herself at her desk, opening a file that had been placed on it since her capture. 

As soon as the guards had departed, shutting the door behind them, River reached for a pin in her hair, working free of the cuffs which clattered to the floor as Kate looked up. 

"If you wanted to speak to me all you had to do was ask," River pointed out, "although under the circumstances a drink would not go amiss."

Kate couldn't repress the smile from her lips. She leaned to her left, opening her bottom drawer and pulling out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. 

River was indeed much more forthcoming when it was just the two of them sitting across the desk with a bottle of scotch between them. 

What Kate wasn't sure of is when the flirting had escalated to River sitting in front of her on her desk, to River's tongue in her mouth and fingers inside her. And it had been a very long time since Kate had been so thoroughly and pleasantly fucked, biting her lip to prevent the vocalisations she could feel in her throat. River, however, had no such qualms and Kate was for once thankful that they were in a castle with thick walls. 

And if she came to the emergency briefing a few hours later looking slightly ruffled Osgood said nothing...

....at least until it had become a frequent occurrence.


End file.
